


We be All Night and Everything's Alright

by InsidiousIntent



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, I have no regrets, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Shameless Smut, This is what happens right after the scene on the car hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent
Summary: The night sky shone bright around them, lilting colors of the aurora borealis dancing above, a light breeze ruffling TK’s hair. It had been an overwhelming day, and the silence of the Austin night landscape was a soothing blanket around him.“So this is how the Southern half lives,” he mused, comfortable on top of Carlos’ car, in the middle of nowhere.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 21
Kudos: 354





	We be All Night and Everything's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [Bellakitse's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/profile) fault. She wanted smut and I live to please her. 
> 
> Super not beta'ed.

* * *

The night sky shone bright around them, lilting colors of the aurora borealis dancing above, a light breeze ruffling TK’s hair. It had been an overwhelming day, and the silence of the Austin night landscape was a soothing blanket around him. 

“So this is how the Southern half lives,” he mused, comfortable on top of Carlos’ car, in the middle of nowhere. 

“That’s right New York, we got all the goods right here in Texas,” Carlos murmured from his perch right next to TK. He was keeping a little bit of distance from TK and TK wanted to be closer. 

Carlos was like a soft fuzzy furnace, wearing a warm jacket that felt soft to the touch. His jeans were almost painted on, and TK had the impulsive urge to pull at the zipper with his teeth. He figured they were dating now, he should be allowed to think of things like this. Under the dark open skies of Austin’s landscape, Carlos had shed his Austin PD aesthetic and turned into a lazy cat, and it was giving TK less than appropriate for the outdoors ideas. 

“Fine fine,” TK said, stretching himself a little more to get comfortable and get closer to Carlos. He turned this way and that, trying to find a comfortable position. Finally giving up, just sat there, knees up to his chest. He felt wired, his body and brain on overdrive with joy, relishing the accomplishment of an emotional victory from the day’s events. He wanted to take a step forward with Carlos tonight too, but he didn’t know what or how. He doesn’t know what the etiquette is in this situation, but they were both here, but TK didn’t know how to ask Carlos to just...get closer and touch him, somewhere, _anywhere_ , right this moment. 

There was a soft sigh, and suddenly TK felt himself being maneuvered - flopping back on Carlos’ chest - warm and caught in Carlos’ appraising gaze, bright even without the rainbow brightness of the night sky’s light show. 

“We survived your shooting, a crazy solar storm that almost got us all killed, our almost breakup, and here we are,” Carlos gestured with one hand while his other hand snuck up under TK’s t-shirt, “enjoying a beautiful night together out here in the middle of nowhere, with absolutely no one around,” Carlos’ fingers searing against TK’s skin. “Why are you being so grumpy?”

TK couldn’t help but relax, a slow smile growing on his face as he turned over to cover Carlos’ lips with his own, soft. Carlos apparently had other ideas though, because he pulled TK close, neatly slotting a knee between TK’s legs, licking open his mouth, wet and filthy. TK felt nails down the bumps of his spine, teeth on his bottom lip and heard himself making whimpering noises, hips starting to roll against Carlos’ knee. _This_ is what he wanted, and his whole body screamed with anticipation, with the thrill of being surrounded by the heat and solidity of Carlos. 

Taking this as permission, Carlos grinned against his lips, pushing one hand securely into TK’s hair, while the other started pushing into the back of his jeans. TK could feel himself giving in, happy that Carlos wasn’t a shy one, even if they were out here in the open. 

TK gave himself to the thorough kissing, marveling how their kisses were more real now, losing the urgent despair when they first started hooking up, but still keeping up the heat. Carlos had both his hands on TK’s face now, warm and big and holding him safe. 

***

The night sky glowed green and purple around them, fusing the air with languid joy as they kept making out. Or maybe it was the happiness of being around Carlos, TK mused. He felt lazy and punchdrunk in the moment, in the kiss, his body thrumming with Carlos’s warmth, when he heard a soft, “TK.” 

TK let Carlos settle his hands on his hips, low, thumbs stroking a soft rhythm. He pushed in close, staring into the warm, familiar, brown eyes, heart soaring at the happiness shining through at him. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Carlos said, moving to brush his lips against TK’s neck. 

“I’m glad you came when I called,” TK answered in a whisper, and Carlos made an urgent noise, leaning back against the hood and pulling, until TK was straddling Carlos’ hips, being drawn down for another kiss. 

Carlos always kissed to win - deep and claiming. TK used to be a little taken aback, annoyed that this handsome stranger would presume so much to take from TK. But now after weeks together, hours spent in each other’s company, Carlos’ touch feels good. It makes him feel _wanted_. 

“I can’t get you out of my head,” Carlos murmured, and TK felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“You really want to get down and dirty out here, in front of everyone?” TK asked, almost purring, rolling his hips and grinding his dick against Carlos’ thigh, rubbing up like a cat, preening at the sound of Carlos’ breath stuttering. 

“Is that what you want, baby?” Carlos whispered, pushing up his thigh, encouraging TK to keep going. “You want everyone to see how beautiful you look when you’re like this, desperate and begging?” 

TK felt like his whole body was on fire, but he needed to move things _inside_ the car. Now. 

“Inside, inside, inside,” he chanted against Carlos’ lips, pushing to get things going. They clambered off the hood and TK almost stumbled in his haste to get Carlos in the backseat of the car. This was embarrassing, like they were both teenagers again, but TK didn’t want to stop touching Carlos tonight, and he would take the win of at least a backseat. 

***

The inside of the Camaro felt like a hundred degrees, even with all the windows down and a soft breeze flowing through. TK laid on top of Carlos, drinking in the absolute _criminal_ noises Carlos was making. Looking down at Carlos’ mouth, shining red and soft from their kisses, made TK feel like his entire body was on fire from desire. 

“ _TK_ , I want to-” Carlos trailed off, arching his back as TK sucked a kiss against his neck, hands moving to the front of his zipper. A hot hand slipped inside TK’s jeans and boxers and then Carlos was tracing his fingers up his cock. 

“I want you,” Carlos murmured, and TK tried to respond but it came out more like a strangled groan when Carlos’ thumb ran over his cock, slipping a little on precome. 

“Yes, _god_ , please,” TK finally managed to get out when Carlos paused for a moment, like he might not keep going without TK’s explicit consent. He restarted at TK’s words, because suddenly his jeans were open, and Carlos had this whole graceful quick movement that had TK’s dick out and feeling fantastic. He got back by shifting his leg, inadvertently pressing down on Carlos’ erection and making him moan. 

“I think about you all the time,” Carlos said, while his hands moved up and down TK’s dick, steadily and perfectly. “I want you all the time.” There was no way TK was going to last at this rate, and he pushed at the back of the seat in a semblance of control. 

“Tyler,” Carlos begged, like it was _killing him_ just like it was killing TK, voice broken and hoarse sounding and TK almost blacked out with the force of his orgasm. 

When he regained his brain function, he watched Carlos bring up his hand and lick at TK’s come, and _fuck_ he felt his dick twitch hard with interest even though it was way too sensitive at the moment. 

“You’re killing me baby,” TK mumbled, moving to kiss Carlos open and filthy, and _god_ he could taste himself on Carlos’ tongue. Carlos gave it up easily, like he was happy to let TK lazily make out with him all day, just take and take now. He had to stop after a moment because _air_ but Carlos’ eyes were dark and all pupil, blown wide with desire. He was everything TK wanted, and right there under TK’s body like a wet dream come true. 

He pushed his face into Carlos’ neck, pushing his shirt up and cupping his cock through his jeans, and Carlos gasped like he couldn’t breathe, making incoherent sounds. 

“I gotchu baby,” TK mumbled, working at the zipper. Carlos wrapped his arms around TK, hands clawing at his back over his t-shirt as TK got his cock free. TK felt his cock twitching again, and watching Carlos bite his lip and arch his head back like even this would break him, how the spread of TK’s fingers made pearly drops of come gather at Carlos’ cock, rapidly hardened him. Carlos’s reedy and soft sounding voice, the little hitched _ah ah ah_ sounds made TK ache and want all over again. He was so gone for this man. 

“TK I need you, I need you,” Carlos urged again, strong arms clutching at his shoulders. TK moved to kiss the sharp curve of a collarbone, biting at the skin which made Carlos jerk his hips in his hand. 

“Do you wanna know _how hot_ you are like this, under me, wanting it so bad?” TK couldn’t help himself, his brain and his mouth had an idea all on their own. Carlos’ head thumped back into the car door. _Okay then_. He would need to remember this about Carlos for future fun times. 

“Watching you love getting filthy like this, out here where anyone could find us. Yeah I like it.” Carlos’ eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. 

TK kept going, “I love it, baby. I nearly came again, watching you lick my come off your hand.” 

“Sometime I’m going to make you do that to yourself, watch you touch yourself for me, come all over your pretty cock just for me.” 

Carlos was thrashing now, wriggling under him like just TK’s voice and his hand was enough to make him fall apart and it was so hot, even the air touching them felt scorching. 

“TK, TK, TK,” Carlos was chanting and TK had to kiss him, hard.

“Come for me babe, come all over my hand, I want to taste you too,” TK mumbled right into Carlos’ ear and it was like a switch flipped on. Carlos keened and came all over TK’s hand, still tight on Carlos’ cock. 

Carlos stayed there with his eyes closed and breathing shallow, soft sounds of _oh oh_ vibrating around them. True to his word, TK licked the come off his own hand, and when he was done he looked up to see Carlos staring at him with wide eyes, mouth hungry and sharp. 

Before TK could even utter a word, Carlos tackled him back into the seat. 

TK suddenly realized he was still hard, when Carlos crawled down his body and wrapped his lips around TK’s leaking cock. 

_Jesus fucking Christ_ , TK was going to go off in thirty seconds like he was a damn teenager all over again, because Carlos’ mouth was tight and _so slick_ and apparently he had no gag reflex. 

His hips jerked when Carlos did a crafty little swirl with his tongue on the head of TK’s cock, and TK barely had time to weakly shove at Carlos’ shoulder before he was coming _right down Carlos’ throat_. TK was not going to survive the night to make it back to one of their places. 

“Come here you,” he managed after a second, pulling Carlos up and kissing him, fingers touching everywhere. Carlos hummed against his mouth, returning sweet kisses all over his lips. 

“You’re still great at everything,” Carlos said softly, smiling close mouthed and pleased.

“I’m glad I could make it good for you,” TK responded, trying to maneuver them into a semblance of cuddle position. 

The backseat of the Camaro wasn’t big enough for two grown men to cuddle in any way, and they would soon need to untangle all their sweaty body parts, but in that moment TK was happy to stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://insidious-intent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
